Marauders Gossip
by huffleclaw22
Summary: AU where the Marauders didn't have such tragic fates and Pettigrew is the one who ends up in Azkaban. T for some language.


**A/U: So really quick before I get back to the other fic, it inspired me to write a one-shot about what would have happened if the Maurauders had a happy ending; AU where Peter Pettigrew goes to Azkaban instead of Sirius Black and the Potters and McKinnons survive. **

* * *

**~MARAUDERS GOSSIP~**

_October 31st 1986_

26 year old James and Lily Potter still couldn't believe what had almost happened to their son Harry, who was now 6, a mere five years ago. Not only was it Halloween night, but also the anniversary of the night their so called friend and trusted Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew had sold them out to the Dark Lord. It was also the anniversary of the night when Lily's best friend Marlene McKinnon and her family were nearly murdered by Death Eaters.

Since wizards and witches didn't see much point in trick-or-treating, they viewed it as a Muggle thing, James and Lily were having their friends come over to reminisce the anniversary of what could have been, and gossip.

"Mum! Melanie's bugging me!" came the sound of Harry's voice echoing down the hall.

Soon enough Harry appeared, scowling, in the doorway. He truly was the spitting image of James with his messy black hair, but he had his mother's bright green eyes.

Lily smiled at their son "Come on, play nice now! Uncle Sirius, Aunt Marlene, and Uncle Remus are coming over!" she said.

Just then, their 5 year old daughter Melanie appeared behind Harry. "I'm sorry Harry," she said with fake sweetness, batting her eyelashes at James and Lily.

Melanie had Lily's red hair and the warm hazel eyes of James.

James and Lily exchanged glances, rolling their eyes with a laugh. "Whatever." Harry plopped down on the big caramel colored leather sofa. Just as soon as he did so, there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" he shouted, jumping off the sofa eagerly.

He opened the door to his Godparents and "cousins", the Black family. "Uncle Padfoot!" Harry squeaked hugging Sirius's leg. Sirius laughed and ruffled the young boy's messy black hair as he walked inside. His wife, Marlene McKinnon-Black carried 6 month old baby Orion while their 3 year old twins Phoebe and Halley followed.

"Marley!" Lily squeaked, skipping to her best friend and old roommate in the Gryffindor girls dormitories. Marlene grinned, handing Orion to Sirius, and skipped over to hug Lily tightly. "Lily, it's been too long!"

Sirius approached James, who was sitting in his armchair, with a grin. "It's tonight again Prongs!" he said.

James grinned and sat up straighter, setting down his copy of _The Daily Prophet. _"It is indeed my old friend Padfoot!" he replied. He laughed as he glanced down at Melanie playing with the twins. Harry just sat at his feet.

Sirius and Marlene's twins were truly an interesting sight to behold; both girls had identical faces and bright blue eyes like their parents, but their hair was definitely something else, Phoebe had wavy black hair with blonde highlights while Halley had wavy blonde hair with black highlights.

Everyone who saw them thought it was pretty cool, like Sirius and Marlene's hair morphed together since Sirius had long curly black hair and Marlene wavy blonde. As for baby Orion, it was soon to tell, but he appeared to be sprouting a bit of dark blondish looking peach fuzz.

"Come on, let's all sit down, we need to catch up," Lily announced as they all sat around in the Potter's living room.

Marlene took baby Orion back from Sirius as Sirius gathered one twin on either of his knees. James scooped Harry into his lap and Melanie sat on the floor in the middle of the room. "I do hope Moony can join us tonight!" James said. It _was _a full moon after all...but also Halloween.

Sirius grinned "He always manages to come around."

Lily smiled "We'll never forget this night, will we?"

Marlene shook her head sadly "I won't, not ever, I remember like it was last night-Travers had me at wand point when Kingsley Shacklebolt bust in just in time."

James also shook his head "Thank Merlin we switched back to Sirius as Secret Keeper, and look what the old bastard Wormtail did to us-he sold us right out but they couldn't find us." Lily nodded in agreement, glancing at her children in turn.

"I still can't believe that ratface betrayed the Order!" Sirius growled. "Wherever he is, he can go to hell." Marlene shot her husband a gentle yet warning look "Language, Sirius," she reminded him. "Sorry Marley," Sirius stroked her long blonde waves.

Just then there was another knock at the door. "Ooh let me! Let me!" Harry bounced up and opened the door, a man stood in the doorway with a black cloak wrapped tightly around him. "Uncle Moony!" he squeaked. Remus Lupin stepped through the door as Harry closed it and took off his hood.

"Hey there mini-marauder!" Remus grinned with a tired sigh, he'd raced to the Potters covered in a cloak to avoid seeing the moon, or else he'd go full wolf. Harry grinned and dragged him into the living room.

"Moony!" James and Sirius roared in unison.

"Padfoot! Prongs!" Remus grinned and took a seat beside Lily on the sofa. "I bring news!" he exclaimed.

Lily and Marlene turned towards him, interested. "I heard old Wormtail's finally joined the dark ranks, got caught doing one of the Dark Lord's dirty deeds, tried to go into hiding but now he's been brought to Azkaban, no trial," Remus grinned, he couldn't help it.

"Hang on," Marlene immediately stood up with Orion in her arms and motioned for Phoebe and Halley to follow.

Lily sensed what she was doing and grabbed Melanie's hand "Come on Harry," she said.

Marlene and Lily locked all three girls plus Orion in his baby carrier in Melanie's bedroom. Harry had been stubborn and insisted on hearing their gossip-he loved adventure stories.

_"So what was it he did exactly, Remus?" _Sirius asked just as his wife and Lily re-entered the room.

James leaned further forward in his armchair, eyes wide. Harry grinned and clapped his hands "Tell us Uncle Moony!"

Remus waved his hands "Okay okay mini-marauder!" he laughed. He waited for Lily and Marlene to sit down again. _"He went after hours to Hogwarts, using his animagi rat form he managed to get in, once in the Room of Requirement he changed back-one of the Professors caught him trying to steal something so the Dark Lord could make another horcrux," _he whispered.

Sirius's eyes widened, Marlene's mouth dropped. _"He actually managed to sneak in?!" _James couldn't believe it. _"No!" _Lily shook her head. Harry was getting aggrivated, why did adults always have to whisper so he couldn't hear?

Marlene shook her head _"How did he **ever **get sorted into Gryffindor?"_

Sirius shrugged "Beats me Marley."

Lily shook her head as well "It's clear that this is becoming an upsetting topic, can't we talk of something else?" she suggested. Marlene nodded eagerly, she _always _agreed with Lily.

"Oh fine," James got up and fetched a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring everyone-except Harry-a glass.

"So, in other news, I finally recieved a letter back from my sister, apparently her husband Vernon was rushed to the hospital-" she paused for dramatic effect. "-because he fell through their attic, due to his weight," Lily giggled.

Harry bust out laughing, as did his father, Sirius, Marlene, and Remus. They spent the rest of the evening gossipping over firewhiskey as they had back in their Hogwarts days in the Gryffindor common room by the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks "Guest" for correcting me on Lily's eye color; bright green not blue. I got confused because I think "Harry" has blue eyes in real life.


End file.
